1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable gravity discharge portable hopper bins for handling, storing and dispensing bulk materials in sanitation-conscious or hygienic environments, for example, dry flowables such as capsules and tablets in the drug industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with portable hopper bins of the prior art for use in sanitation-conscious environments has been the need to use in their construction materials such as stainless steel that not only are expensive but are heavy, and hence, difficult to move around without the use of a metal caster stand or base. Stainless steel has been employed because the smooth surface thereof is not conducive to the attachment of bacteria, and additionally, such surface is easy to clean.
The problem has been further compounded by the need to provide a supporting stainless steel base or stand upon which to mount the hopper bin. The stand not only adds to the weight and expense but renders the assembly unsuitable for stacking.
A partial solution to these problems is provided by the prior art MH-36 Hopper manufactured and sold by Plastech, a division of Pennsylvania Pacific Corporation, Box C-70, Warminster, PA 18974, the assignee of the present invention. The MH-36 HOPPER is molded of FDA-approved polyethylene, closed and open bottom versions being provided. It is an alternative to stainless steel hoppers for handling liquids and dry flowables, the structure comprising a seamless one-piece molding that simplifies cleaning. This HOPPER, although light in weight and relatively inexpensive, is supplied with a heavy and expensive removable plated metal caster base or stand for easy mobility that renders the assembled hopper and base unsuitable for stacking.
There thus exists a need or demand for a lightweight, heavy duty, inexpensive assembly comprising a hopper bin and supporting base or stand which, as an assembly, is stackable and the surfaces of which are smooth, have minimal tendency for the adherence of bacteria, and are easily cleaned.